The Art of Taekwondo
by Parent12D
Summary: After Alex gets mugged by a crook, she approaches Andrew for help. She then reveals to know Taekwondo, but Andrew and Chaosky do the exercises with her anyway to build up her confidence to defend herself. Will Alex gain the confidence she needs, and will she get her stolen purse back from the crook? Find out now! Rated T for the violence depicted.


**Alright now readers everywhere! I have here for you a brand new story idea that I came up with and decided on developing it into this story that all of you can read!**

 **Now to fill you all in on something important, this story is set up differently in a statistic manner, and here's why. It's taking on a style that I haven't done before and this is my first time doing so.**

 **Now for the summary, here's how it goes: After Alex gets robbed in an alley, having her purse stolen in the process, she sees Andrew and reveals that she is capable of doing Taekwondo, and states that she doesn't want to hurt anyone, being the sweet girl that she is and Andrew ends up helping her with that issue, along with Chaosky.**

 **Also, for the portion of this story, there will contain several elements of Asian cultures regarding the martial arts, since Taekwondo originated in Korea, but some Chinese elements will be incorporated as well. The steps to Taekwondo will be revealed as well as Andrew helping Alex with using those tactics to defend herself without hurting anyone.**

 **One more thing, by the end of this story, Alex would have gained the confidence from the training she took part in and would be able to defend herself by the end of the story. In case any of you are wondering why Alex is going through the stuff that she will be going through in this story.**

 **Well I think I will stop wasting your time with this notice, so let's get on with the story now! With that in mind, I hope you enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters that aren't mine whatsoever in this story belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was nice and wonderful day in Beverly Hills, and everyone was feeling happy today... well at to a certain super spy of WOOHP who was taking a walk, enjoying the nice fresh air as she was carrying her purse and was excited as ever. The super spy girl who is known as Alex, was just taking a stroll through the neighborhood, thinking about how wonderful today is going to be like ever as she then headed towards a dark alley.

"Mmmmm, today is such a wonderful day out today," Alex breathed in the fresh air. "I can tell that today will be an excellent day! Nothing can possibly go wrong!"

So she thought as she then headed for the dark alley, unaware that someone was watching her from the darkness of the alley. Alex then went down the alley, humming a happy tune as she was completely oblivious to the fact that it was dark and she could get robbed at any moment. Eventually she stopped humming when she heard someone breathing menacingly.

 _Who could that be?_ Alex thought to herself as she then heard a voice speak from the darkness.

"Hey missy..." An eerie and creepy voice said, getting Alex unsettled.

"Who are you?" Alex asked sounding unsettled. "Show yourself."

The voice then breathed and then a figure came out of the darkness and revealed himself. The figure was revealed to be a tall lenthy man who looked like he was bad news. Alex didn't feel like being rude so she then said as a response.

"Oh, I am so sorry mister," Alex apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you by walking through this alley. I really think I should be going now."

"Ah but miss, you have something that I want." The man said.

"Wuh-what do you want from me...?" Alex was sounding very creeped out.

"Simple, all that I want from you is your purse," The man demanded. "So hand it over and there will be no trouble."

"Why do you want my purse?"

"None of your business."

"Well mister, I'm sorry but you can't have my purse. It's mine and I'm not handing it over."

"You better hand it over now..." The man warned her.

"I'm sorry, but I stand firm with my decision, I'm not handing it over!" Alex protested.

"Well I guess I'll have to force you to give it to me then," The man stated as he approached Alex.

"Uh what are you going to do to me mister," Alex stuttered.

"Just get you to hand over your purse by force."

"Uh... please mister, don't hurt me," Alex begged as she was then back into a corner with no where to escape. "Oh no... Please don't do this..."

"I warned you to oblige, but you didn't, now I'm going to make you hand it over," The man got ready. "Here I come."

"Oh no..." Alex gulped nervously.

It was then a brutal fight was then heard in the alley that went on for a few moments before the man came out of the alley, now carrying Alex's purse as he then took off. We then see Alex all bruised up, with messed up hair, a black eye, a bruised lip and a beaten nose that was dripping blood.

"Ow, that hurt," Alex felt like crying because she was mugged and she had her purse stolen. "I need to get some help. I need to see Andrew."

With that in mind, Alex decided to head back home and tell Andrew exactly what happened to her...

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the super spies house, the others were just lounging around, just relaxing and enjoying themselves as Andrew was reading a magazine as was Chaosky.

"Hey Chaosky," Andrew said. "I have no idea what Alex is up to, but I'm starting to get worried about her."

"I know Andrew, but I think she can hold her own," Chaosky commented.

"Chaosky's right," Sam agreed, jumping in. "Alex is a super spy after all."

"Yeah but Alex is way too soft," Clover commented painting her nails.

"Oh come on Clover," Chaosky said. "Alex is a super spy of WOOHP. I mean its not like she'll be coming running back to our house and wanting to talk to Andrew about something that happened to her."

Then on cue, they then heard Alex screaming.

 **"ANDREW!"**

"You were saying?" Clover asked.

"Just forget it," Chaosky said as Andrew put down his magazine and decided to see Alex and what she wanted.

He then opened the door and then said.

"Hey Alex, what's wrong? Did something hap-" He stopped short when he saw how injured Alex was. "Oh my god Alex! Are you okay!? What happened to you babe!?"

"Well... Andrew..." Alex was coughing as Andrew escorted her into the kitchen. "I was just walking down a dark alley all happy and such, when suddenly, this man showed up."

"And what did this man do to you," Andrew asked in concern as he placed an ice pack on Alex's black eye and and got some tissues to clear up her nosebleed.

"Well babe, he then ended up mugging me, and he took off, and he stole my purse and I was completely defenseless," Alex said as he had tissues up her nostrils, an ice back on her black eye and Andrew was brushing her hair neatly and helping her out.

"Sheesh, I'm so sorry that happened to you babe," Andrew said.

"It's okay honey, I just need some help from you," Alex stated as Andrew put some medicine on her bruised lip. It was then Chaosky came into the kitchen and said.

"You know Alex, don't you know any defense techniques or fighting skills," He asked her. "You are a super spy after all."

"Actually Chaosky, I know Taekwondo and karate," Alex admitted. "I've been training on that stuff for years, even before I met you guys."

Alex then showed them a book that she had about Taekwondo and such as they both looked through it.

"I don't get it Alex, if you know how to do Taekwondo and such," Chaosky asked looking through it. "Why don't you use that stuff to defend yourself?"

Alex then frowned as she then admitted.

"It's because I don't want to use that stuff to harm people," Alex frowned. "I am just too sweet to want to do horrible things to others, and I can't help it... I'm sorry..."

"No need to apologize Alex," Andrew comforted her. "There is an easy way to help you defend yourself without being a harsh person and hurting people. That's why Chaosky and I can help you with knowing how that can be done with the use of the Taekwondo book you showed us, well help you feel comfortable with defending yourself."

"I'd love that Andrew, but I only have one problem with that babe."

"And what would that be?"

"I don't want to hurt you guys in training," Alex stated. "And I really don't want to hurt you Andrew."

"I know, and we don't need to fight you to help you with this kind of stuff," Andrew explained. "We will be using fake decoys of bad guys and training lessons from the book to help you with this stuff. All this will be done in a heavily Chinese influenced manner, right Chaosky?"

"That's right," Chaosky nodded. "I even have some Chinese scented candles we can use for the exercises too."

"Oh if that's the case, I'd like to style my hair in a Chinese style," Alex stated. "To show I'm ready for some Taekwondo practice."

"Actually Alex, from what the book says, Taekwondo originated from Korea, even though it incorporates Chinese martial arts." Andrew pointed out.

"I know but it's all in Asia right," Alex smiled.

"I suppose your right. Well do whatever makes you happy babe," Andrew gave her a smile. "If you want to do that then go for it."

"Neat thank you so much babe," Alex gave him a hug.

"Your welcome baby cakes." Andrew returned the hug.

"Now I'm going to style my hair into a Chinese manner," Alex said. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay, let's do this in the large empty room in the attic," Andrew said.

"Okay babe," Alex called out. "Love ya Andrew!"

"Love ya too Alex!" Andrew called out as she then went to do her hair.

"Well while she's doing that," Chaosky got his attention. "I'm going to get the scented candles from the cabinet."

"And I'll get everything ready in the attic for Alex once she's ready." Andrew pointed out.

"Sounds like a plan."

Andrew and Chaosky then went and got everything they needed to help Alex train to defend herself in a Chinese Asian manner as we now move on to a new scene...

* * *

Some time later, in the large empty attic, everything was set up for the training that Alex was going to do today. The large light above was on, a bunch of Chinese scented candles were laid out by Chaosky, a practice mat for Alex was placed too, and a bunch of fake decoys made of cardboard were set up by Andrew for this exercise he was planning on doing today with Alex to help her out.

"Well Chaosky, I think we did a good job setting the place," Andrew commented. "We just have to wait for Alex to show up to begin."

"Yes," Chaosky nodded. "I hope this'll help her with her confidence and she'll be able to defend herself."

"Same here Chaosky."

"Hey guys, I'm ready to train," Alex voice said as Andrew saw Alex entering the room, with her hair done in a Chinese manner; she her two buns on each side of her head tied up and chopsticks were shown keeping her hair in that style. She was wearing a karate robe in addition to that. Andrew was fascinated by her appearance and then commented.

"Wow, looking gorgeous there Alex," Andrew admitted.

"Thanks babe," Alex giggled. "I see you got the place set up for me."

"That we did babe." Andrew nodded.

"Anyway Andrew, should we start training now?" Alex asked.

"Sure," Andrew smiled.

"Great, so what are we doing first?"

"Well judging by what the book says," Andrew looked. "The first thing we should practice is 'KIBON JUMBI SOGI' or as it's translated in English; The basic ready stance."

"Oh, this is the one where the practice begins and ends, and it is essentially a miniature breathing and focus exercise so that mentally you are focused on only the coming exercise; and physically, you are focusing on coordinating your limbs." Alex explained.

"Your right babe," Andrew said.

"Yes, I did all that training once before so I know how to do everything." Alex admitted.

"I know babe," Andrew stated. "We are just doing this to help you build up your confidence so you can be able to defend yourself against crooks."

"I understand Andrew," Alex said innocently.

"Okay babe," Andrew said. "So let's start the first exercise now."

"You got it babe," Alex saluted him.

It was then Alex spent the next few minutes demonstrating the basic ready stance and how it is done. Andrew was impressed as was Chaosky, seeing that she was really ready for the training after all. After Alex was done, she then asked.

"How did I do babe?"

"Honestly babe, you were excellent," Andrew stated. "You are definitely ready for this training practice."

"You bet I am babe," Alex sounded excited. "I haven't felt this pumped since the last time I did these lessons."

"Great to hear babe," Andrew then looked at the book at the next exercise. "Cause the next exercise is called 'juchumseo jireugi', or translated in English to the 'traditional horse stance punching exercise'."

"This is the one that's is essentially an exercise, and they make both the first training stance and first hand attack you will learn in Taekwondo, first begin to learn how to draw power from the rootlessness of my stance and my legs will become stronger as a result?" Alex recalled.

"Yes," Andrew nodded. "So let's practice with a couple of these fake decoys that I made for you to practice training with."

"Okay babe," Alex got into the position that she needed to get into. "Let's start."

"You got it."

The second exercise then got underway as Alex then demonstrated the traditional horse stance punching exercise on three of the fake decoys that were placed out for Alex to train with.

"She's really good at this," Andrew said to Chaosky.

"I know," Chaosky agreed. "We just need to get her confidence up to help defend herself against crooks and such."

"You got it."

After a few minutes, Alex was done with the exercise, as she felt blood flowing throughout herself, feeling all pumped up now as she took out the fake decoys.

"Okay babe, that is all done," Alex said. "Can we go on with the rest of the exercises now?"

"Certainly babe," Andrew said. "Let's do it."

They then continued on with the following exercises that they had to do...

After a couple hours of training, Andrew and Chaosky were impressed with how Alex was doing. They had done the remaining exercises in the following order; Arae Makki "Low block", Momtong Bandae-Jireugi "Trunk opposite side punch", Ap Chagi "Front Kick", Sannal Bakkat-Chigi "Hand-blade outward strike", Deungjumeok Chigi "Back Fist Strike", Momtong Makki "Middle block", Yop Chagi "Side Kick", Sonnal Makki "Hand-blade Block", Olgul Makki "Face Block", Sonnal Mok Chigi "Hand-blade neck strike", Dollyo Chagi "Turning (round) Kick", and finally, Momtong Baro-Jireugi "Trunk Right Side Punch", all of which Alex proved to be able to do successfully without any trouble at all. After she was done Andrew then said.

"Wow Alex, you did a wonderful job," Andrew commented.

"Thank you babe."

"Okay why don't we break for lunch and then decide on doing more training afterwards," Andrew said.

"Okay," Alex said. "I'm really in the mood for some Chinese food right about now."

"We have some leftover in the fridge," Andrew said. "Let's have that for lunch."

"Great, let's go!" Alex sounded excited as she then left the room along with Andrew and Chaosky so they could have lunch before training some more...

* * *

Sometime later after they ate lunch, they decided to resume training. Andrew suggested that Alex should just repeat the exercises they did already, since they are the only exercises listed in the book, to help build up her confidence. Alex then went with this as the next several hours were spent having Alex practice the exercises over again several times or so to get her feeling comfortable with it. This went on for a few hours, all while some Chinese inspired music was playing in the background while this was going on. Eventually, they ate dinner and Alex had finished those exercises 5 times each as all the fake decoys were turned to rubble from today's trial. Alex spent the next couple minutes breathing after working so hard today. She felt her confidence soaring after what took place today.

"So, how did I do babe?" Alex asked Andrew.

"You did great Alex," Andrew said. "I think your ready to defend yourself."

"Really? That's great!" Alex was hyped.

"Yeah, now I think it's bedtime, and you worked so hard today babe, I think you should get a goodnight sleep."

"Great idea babe," Alex yawned while stretching. "I'm feeling tired out from today's training."

"I know," Andrew nodded. "Goodnight Alex."

"Goodnight Andrew," Alex smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Andrew then gave Alex a goodnight kiss on the lips, which she gladly accepted and did the same for him too. Afterwards, Alex waved goodnight as she then went to bed for the night.

"Andrew you think she's ready to defend herself now?" Chaosky asked.

"I'm pretty sure she is," Andrew said. "Now let's go, it's time for us to go to bed too."

"Right behind you Andrew."

Andrew and Chaosky then left the attic, turning off the light on their way out as they said goodnight to each other as they retreated into their respective bedrooms, hoping to get a goodnights rest and hope tomorrow will be a better day for Alex...

* * *

 **THE FOLLOWING DAY...**

* * *

It was another peaceful morning in Beverly Hills, and like deja vu was happening, Alex decided to take another morning stroll down the sidewalk, as she then headed for the dark alley she went to yesterday.

"I can tell that today will be a much better day for me today," Alex said as she went into the dark alley she went to yesterday. "I am absolutely ready for this if that man decides to mug me again."

It was then that Alex heard that breathing sound she heard yesterday. He's back.

"Ahhh, it's you again," The voice said.

"Yes it's me and you better show yourself," Alex warned.

"Well sheesh," The figure then made his appearance again. "So you decide on trespassing in this alley again?"

"Yeah," Alex snorted.

"Well what's in the bag you have," The man then demanded. "I suggest you hand that over today before I beat the snot out of you again like I did yesterday."

"Hmph, I already told you I'm not handing anything over to you creep," Alex spat.

"Here's your last chance," The man warned. "Hand it over now."

"Never," Alex crossed her arms, looking more confident than before.

"You asked for it," The man got ready. "Here I come!"

The man started charging for Alex, as she stood there, looking all confident and such.

Before he could aim his fist, Alex then did her stuff.

"HIYA!" Alex then went and performed a Middle block, and then a Low block, which both had successfully blocked the man's attacks.

"What the..." The man was surprised by this turn of events.

"I'll have you know bud, I've been training," Alex then got into position. "I've been practicing Taekwondo so I can defend myself from the likes of you."

The man could only laugh, believing this girl was making a fool of herself.

"Laugh all you want bud, but you'll be sorry," Alex said. "Now you will hand over my purse that you took from me yesterday."

"That's not going to happen missy, and you will hand over your bag or I'll beat you up as a result."

"So you wanna fight huh," Alex was ready. "Well if its a fight you want, so you shall have it!"

"You asked for it now!" The man then got ready to hit Alex again.

Unfortunately he didn't count on Alex leaping out of the way in the nick of time. Wondering where she disappeared to, he was confused. Alex then appeared right behind him for a surprise attack.

"HIYA!"

He turned around and was greeted to a Front Kick which was then followed by Back Fist Strike. The man was getting worn out.

"Here's your last chance mister, return my purse to me at once and I'll let you go with a warning; a Taekwondo warning." Alex warned him.

"Never..." The man panted in defiance.

"You asked for it bud," Alex then got ready. "I hope your in the mood for a taste of Side Kick."

"Oh crap..." The man knew he wouldn't make it now.

Alex then let out all she could on the man who mugged her yesterday, not holding back as the sound of fighting was heard in the dark alley, this time it was Alex delivering the pain, or Taekwondo pain to be exact. After a few minute, the man ended up falling onto the ground, bruised up and everything as a Chinese whistle was heard in the background. Alex went and took back the purse the man stole from her yesterday.

"I'll be taking this back thank you," Alex said grabbing the purse. "That'll teach you not to mess with Taekwondo Alex."

"Ooooo, pain..." The man groan as Alex left the alley, with her purse in her hands. It was then she was greeted by Andrew, who saw the whole thing take place.

"Alex, you did it," Andrew praised her. "You showed that man who's boss and defended yourself."

"That I did baby, and I owe it all to you and Chaosky for helping me build my confidence," Alex said smiling.

"Aww Alex, I was doing it so you wouldn't get hurt," Andrew smiled. "I can't stand seeing my angel being mugged by anyone."

"I know sweet cheeks," Alex giggled cutely. "I love you so much Romeo."

"I love you so much too baby doll."

They then went to French kissing each other, allowing their tongues to meet and touch each other in a sexual and romantic manner, enjoying every second of it. After they finished kissing, Andrew grabbed Alex's hands.

"Now babe, let's go back home," Andrew suggested. "I think Chaosky has some lo-mien soup for us today for lunch."

"That sounds great Andrew, let's go." Alex sounding excited.

"You got it baby cakes."

Holding hands, the happy couple then started heading home as they were glad Alex could defend herself in case some nasty crook wants to mug Alex for her belongings.

"I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

They then walked home, wondering if anything else unpredictable and suspenseful will occur that the couple would have to cope with and get through together. For now, they decided on spending the remainder of the day together, enjoying each others presence while at it. The screen then slowly faded out in black, meaning it's the end of the story... This is the end of the story now readers...

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY NOW EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY THAT I CAME UP WITH! I HONESTLY CAME UP WITH THIS WHEN I GOT A SUGGESTION FOR A NEW STORY AND IT EVENTUALLY LED TO THIS STORY BEING MADE! I HOPE THIS WAS A GOOD STORY FOR YOU ALL!**

 **ANYWAY, I HOPE ON THINKING UP OF A NEW STORY IDEA FOR NEXT TIME! IT WON'T HAPPEN RIGHT AWAY BUT I PROMISE THAT I'LL POST A NEW STORY AS SOON AS I CAN! BUT I HOPE YOU ALL TUNE IN AGAIN FOR THE NEXT STORY I MAKE WHEN I ACTUALLY GET TO MAKING IT! TUNE IN AGAIN READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU WANT TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS STORY AND HOW IT MADE YOU FEEL!**

 **WELL THAT'S ABOUT IT! I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY, SO UNTIL NEXT TIME, HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND WITH THAT SAID, GOODBYE NOW EVERYONE!**


End file.
